


Playing To Your Advantage

by phoenixjustice



Series: Batman-Heroes Crossover-verse [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TDK, some time during Smallville, post-Iron Man films.</p><p>So he would gladly play friends with his enemy's enemy, because it always led to stuff like this--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing To Your Advantage

He hides a smirk as the Joker all but growls in the other man on the other side of the room.

"Be nice, Jack," he murmurs.

The clown prince of crime (free of makeup and wearing prostetics to hide his scars), turns to look at him, all but sulking.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you." the Joker growled. "Lex Luthor needs to go back to Metropolis before he finds himself on the wrong end of a knife."

Bruce glances at Lex who gives a small wave. Bruce waves back, smiling, much to the Joker's annoyance. He turns back to the other man.

"He's been a big help with this event; I doubt even _I_ could have gotten all of Gotham and Metropolis' elite together and made an event in such a short time."

"Yes, how can we forget the playboy mixing with the playboy Lex Luthor, the playboy Oliver Queen and the playboy Tony Stark." said the Joker sarcastically. "All this fancy shit makes me want to puke."

"No one is forcing you to stay." Bruce pointed out, smiling once more as Lex starts to approach them, noticing the bald headed man looking at his lover with a veiled curiosity. He loved pushing the Joker's buttons just as much as the Joker loved pushing his.

So he would gladly play friends with his enemy's enemy, because it always led to stuff like this--

"Oh, just so you know..." the Joker whispers to Bruce as Lex comes their way. "You might want to tell your _friend_ , that he might want to stay away from The Blue Note tonight...that's the only warning he's going to get."

Good. There would be fun to had tonight then. Batman (though he didn't admit it for a long time) loved to play the game that he and Joker played, as much as the Joker did.

He kisses the Joker, not caring that Lex had just come up to them, or that others might be looking.

He'd thank Tony later for finding Lex and talking him into this. He could only _imagine_ how jealous the Joker would become when the famed Oliver Queen and Tony Stark arrived.

He smiles.

 


End file.
